


Just Go Slow

by goodbyesoleil



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 04:18:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10891542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodbyesoleil/pseuds/goodbyesoleil
Summary: Alex and Bill's playful banter extends to the bedroom, even when Alex decides it's time for a little playful bondage.





	Just Go Slow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alotofthingsdifferent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alotofthingsdifferent/gifts).



Bill is sleeping peacefully the middle of his messy bed when he feels the bed move around him with the weight of a body and when he opens his eyes, it’s black. All black. He must gasp because a hand lands on the center of his bare chest and then there’s Alex’s soothing voice. “Relax, it’s just me. I blindfolded you, is that okay?”

 

He lifts his hands to touch his face and he feels a soft, velvety piece of fabric over his eyes. Alex gives him all the time he needs to adjust and decide, letting him feel the way it puts a barrier between them, the way Alex’s fingers on his chest feel like fire suddenly because his senses are overcompensating.

 

“Yeah… yeah, it’s okay,” Bill says once he realises it’s not going to hurt him and they’ve kind of talked about this before and there’s nothing to actually be afraid of. It’s just Alex, who he spends most of his days and nights with, who loves him unconditionally.

 

“What about more?” Alex asks. The younger boy is more soft-spoken than usual, his tone calming and reassuring as his warm hands rub circles in Bill’s chest. Bill doesn’t answer until he feels Alex drag what feels like a thick, heavy shoelace across his chest and a small “oh” escapes his mouth before he’s processed what’s actually happening. “It’s rope. It’s soft. If you’re not sure, I’ll put it away.”

 

“What do you… umm… _just go slow_.” He doesn’t know what he’s trying to say because there’s too much whirling around inside his head and his lips have stopped working. But that’s okay because Alex’s lips press gently to his -- the same way he kisses him before they get out of the car in the garage before a game, the way he kisses him when he’s anxious or struggling -- because he knows it calms his boyfriend.

 

Alex has never done this before, either, but he’s spent more time than is acceptable to admit watching porn and how-to videos. Bill knows he’s had this rope bondage kink curiosity for a while and he’s maybe said he’d try it, and maybe he’s a little curious, too. At first Alex takes Bill’s left wrist -- his less dominant hand -- and loops the braided rope around it a few times. It’s tight enough that Bill can feel it, but not hard enough to pinch or bruise him.

 

He’s always been the gentle one, Alex has. Bill is the sloppy one, always in a hurry, but Alex is the one who takes time to slow it down, makes it _sensual_ again. Sex with Bill in the lead is a sprint, and Alex is a marathon.

 

“How does it feel?”

 

“Good,” Bill answers, like it surprises him. “Keep going.”

 

“Can I turn you over?”

 

Bill certainly wasn’t expecting to be asked that, though he’s not really sure what he _was_ expecting, either. Alex is incredibly patient, still rubbing his chest with one hand, letting him take his time to decide and it’s probably Bill’s favorite thing about him, his patience and calming nature. “You can say stop any time and I’ll undo it all.”

 

“...yeah, yeah. Okay,” he finally answers. He helps Alex flip him onto his stomach in the middle of the bed and he rests his cheek on his flattened pillow, his blonde hair curtaining his face, locks cascading over the black blindfold.

 

“Relax your muscles a little, okay? Relax for me. I’m not going to hurt you as long as you stay loose.”

 

Alex bends Bill’s left arm behind his back, and then his right, so his wrists meet in the middle of his muscular back. “Does this hurt?” He asks, and when Bill quietly says no, he carefully loops the rope around each wrist a few times with a little slack in the middle, and then gently he winds the rope between his wrists before making a knot, binding his wrists nice and firmly. This time, it might bruise.

 

Bill’s wrists are bound within cuffs made of soft rope and Alex sits back to watch his boyfriend flex and shift his shoulders, feeling out the restraints, what precious little movement he has of his upper body.

 

“Still okay?” Alex asks again.

 

“Kinda horny,” Bill says so earnestly that laughter bubbles out of Alex’s mouth, and then Bill’s. It’s just like them to laugh in the middle of this, just like they do in the middle of everything. “I hope you plan to touch my dick at s--” His playful ramble ends when Alex pulls Bill’s underwear down over his ass and presses his warm tongue against the older boy’s puckered hole. The unsuspecting Bill arches his back and makes that delicious sound Alex loves to hear him make.

 

But Alex pulls away then, a smirk on his face, not that anyone can see him to appreciate how smug he looks when Bill squirms, scoffing at how he just _stops_ like that.

 

“You’re the worst,” Bill reminds him as Alex picks up the length of rope, still hanging from the knot, and trails it down Bill’s left leg. He bends Bill’s leg at the knee and lets him feel the soft rope before he coils it tightly around his ankle and tugs tight. Bill grunts to himself, shifting uncomfortably as his dick begs for attention even more now.

 

“Am I? You haven’t said stop,” Alex reminds him, again lapping at Bill’s ass, silencing his protests with whimpers instead and making him that much crazier. Alex loops the rope once more around his wrists to lock him in his position, then back down to his right ankle, mimicking the left until Bill is wound up like a pretzel in front of him.

 

Blindfolded and hogtied tightly, Bill tests the give in his situation, but there isn’t any. His legs are spread wide, he’s vulnerable and opened up and _stuck_ and he had no idea he wanted to be in this situation but now that he is he’s so turned on it almost hurts. It’s not that he didn’t trust Alex -- he trusts him with his life -- but giving up control is equal parts terrifying and yet, somehow, freeing.

 

“Just fuck me already,” Bill pleads. His dick is pinned beneath him to the smooth sheets, working a wet spot onto them but he can’t move enough to satisfy himself even against the sheets.

 

“Nope.”

 

Alex’s tone is so matter-of-fact, so smug that Bill tries to turn toward him as if he can see through the blindfold, his voice an octave higher when he speaks. “Come on! I’m a good sport. I let you do this.” Alex is still and quiet as a mouse and Bill only knows he’s still behind him because the bed is heavy, weighted down in the middle where he’s kneeling. He knows that Bill isn’t angry, he never gets angry with Alex; their usual banter always extends into the bedroom like this, driving each other crazy _just for fun_.

 

It wouldn’t be comfortable for Bill if he fucked him in this position and he never planned that, not that he planned to leave him hanging, either. “Can I take some photos? Just for me.”

 

Bill hesitates, stuttering a few syllables.

 

“It’s cool, seriously. If you’re not comfortable…” He’s rubbing at the knotted muscles between Bill’s shoulders, knowing it’s probably starting to burn deep within by now.

 

“No,” Bill finally says, gasping. “Take some. For me, I want to see them later. But please… _please_ touch me.”

 

Alex reaches off the bed for his phone and he fixes Bill’s runaway blonde hair with his gentle, always-delicate touch before taking a few faux-artistic photos of his boyfriend, blindfolded and bound, looking patient and obedient, waiting for his temporary master to give him relief.

 

But Bill’s impatience is growing and he squirms, tugging at his restraints although it does nothing but tighten and make it worse for him. “If you don't hurry up I'm not doing this ever again.”

 

Alex smirks to himself and slaps Bill on his bare ass, just barely hard enough to sting. “You're a shitty sub. Too mouthy. Next time I’ll invest in a gag for you.”

 

“Or maybe you're a shitty dom.”

 

Alex laughs again, but this time with his mouth close enough to Bill’s ass he can feel the breath of laughter on his bare skin. “Oh, but it’s _always_ been my dream to render you helpless and torture you. It makes up for all the times you drive _me_ fucking insane with stupid One Direction songs.”

 

Bill doesn't squirm or make even a squeak of a sound. Alex is so close to where he wants him that he's afraid to ruin it. He wants touched so badly he is sweating, his body trembling preemptively. It practically _hurts him_ not to make fun of Alex in return, but Bill is convinced he’s on the verge of getting exactly what he wants and isn’t willing to blow it.

 

And he’s rewarded; Alex’s wet tongue pushes inside of Bill just a tiny bit and he tugs at his restraints, burying his face in the pillow to muffle his cry of pleasure. Alex fucking knows this is the spot that makes him go crazy, and that’s why he exploits it when Bill can’t squirm away.

 

Bill would do literally anything to get his dick touched right now as Alex is lapping at his hole, torturing him with the delicious tease of pleasure, and it’s absolutely _killing_ him now. “Alex, _please_ , I'll suck you off if you just let me get off, _please_.”

 

For the first time, his voice breaks. Alex has finally broken him, he's actually begging for it, now. And for as much as Alex enjoys driving Bill crazy, there's an expiration time on everything and he doesn't have it in him to be that awful. _Does he?_

 

He decides no, he doesn’t have it in him to be that mean, and he slides a hand beneath Bill to touch him, at last. When his slender fingers curl around Bill’s thick cock, the older Swede practically shudders in relief.

 

Alex can't bear to draw it out any longer, so he gives him what he wants. He jerks Bill in that same urgent way he loves, hard and hurried, the same messy way he fucks. When Bill comes he leaves a wet mess on the sheets beneath his abdomen but he makes this noise -- a noise Alex didn't know he could make and it sounds so delicious it makes his own body tingle. With Alex’s tongue sweeping a circle around his opening, his fist tight around his dick, and the helplessness of his restraints, Alex pushes Bill to a new place he's never been to before.

 

He wastes no time relieving Bill of the tight ropes as he comes back down, letting him unwind his achy limbs and pull off his blindfold, letting him take all the time he needs to rejoin the world as Alex kisses the deep red spots on his skin. He pets Bill’s hair the way he loves and comforts him by rubbing the same spots on his chest he had calmed him with before.

 

“You know,” Alex says suddenly, interrupting the peaceful quiet. “If you hated being tortured, you could have just said stop and I'd untie you. You actually liked it.”

  
Bill laughs, but puts his hand over Alex’s stupid beautiful face and pushes him away before the younger boy can kiss him. “Get _out_ of my face."


End file.
